1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of cabinets for housing sewing machines and particularly directed toward power operated lift devices for moving the sewing machine between a stored position and two vertically spaced working positions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known in the art to provide vertical movement for sewing machines between a stored position and a use position such as taught by U.S. Pat. No. 3,993,008 and 3,918,780.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,993,008 discloses a sewing machine lift which utilizes a captured and rotating screw thread to lift the carriage carrying the sewing machine. U.S. Pat. No. 3,918,780 stores the sewing machine in a downwardly pivoted arrangement and provides for the sewing machine to be positioned in a first lower operating position and elevated to a second operating position by means of rotation of a relatively complex gearing arrangement.
A rack and pinion drive arrangement is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,669,790 for raising and lowering display devices. The rack is completely exposed to the interior of the cabinet and the meshing point of the rack with the pinion is likewise exposed which could cause a hazardous condition.